


Could have been Romeo

by nemo is back (rimerle)



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimerle/pseuds/nemo%20is%20back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Aumerle discover they can both mind-read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could have been Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A thousand spirits in one breast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229847) by [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero). 



> This was inspired from Lilliburlero's absolutely wonderful fic "A thousand spirit in one breast".
> 
> The universe is a mixed one. Partly RSC compliant (kissing scene at Flint castle) but I have added some details I picked up in Richard II life.

I believe I am in Pomfret castle. I have been in this cell for quite a while now. It is dark, cold, humid. It was to be expected I guess. I don't know exactly how long I have been kept here. I was moved some time in December, I think, but since then I have lost count of the days. I reckon we must be in February or something like that. Nor that it matters anyhow. Since I have been here all the days are identical, gloomy, damp, cold, bringing only the promise of another day as sad, cold and lonely as this one.

Not only am I locked up in this dungeon but I am also chained to the wall. Don't believe they are afraid I will flee. Of course they are not. It is impossible. Even if they left the door open I am too weak to go anywhere. They have been feeding me, well if that can be called food, but just enough to keep me alive. They know it very well. And who would come for me? The last ones were slaughtered mercilessly. The chains are only to humiliate me a little bit more. To show me that they are in power now and that I am nothing. But I am the rightful king, the anointed king, and nothing can change that. The pain in my wrists is killing me and my once beautiful hair is a mess. The chains are however long enough to allow me to sit down, stand up and walk a little. I have even managed to find a position allowing me to sleep a bit. Sleep is an euphemism; I merely doze off for a couple of hours. But it is better than nothing.

I wonder what will happen to me. For the time being, Bolingbroke -don't expect me to call him the king- has not yet tried to get rid of me, just as he promised. It is quite a surprise actually. I wonder how long he will keep pretending. We both know that alive I'm a permanent danger and I know for sure he does not intend to let me die a quiet death.

By the way, you should have guessed it by now, but if you haven't I am Richard, Richard II, king of England. Well, former king of England to be exact. Do you know how a deposed king spends his time? I don't, I have never met one, I never expected to be one.

I was born in Bordeaux. My memories of those times are hazy, I was so young, but I think they were happy times. I was just a prince back then, not the heir to the throne. Then my elder brother died and everything changed. I was to become the future king. Don't think that I am complaining about it. I loved being a king; I cherish almost every single bit of it. I loved all the attention and the fuss around me and my dazzling crown of course and the elegant clothes and beautiful jewels. I may sound superficial but I truly believed I could change things. Settle the never-ending war with France and concentrate on other battles. How naive I was... I was surrounded by a bunch of envious hypocrites, plotting one way or another, betraying me as soon as they would have the chance. 

I often think of Edward II, my great-grandfather. We seem to have had so much in common. I should have guessed we would have similar ends. At least I was not deposed by my own wife. 

Anne, my sweet Anne. I miss her so much. My uncles had strongly disapproved of my marriage with Anne, influencing the whole court in this direction. But I never ever regretted this decision. She was the love of my life, she still is. She liked books and music and fine food and nice clothes. She was my soul mate and she brought sunshine in my existence and in my court. And then, one dreadful day, she was no more. She was gone, taking away all the beauty and warmth of my life. Everything is so meaningless without her. She died and I survived and I had to move on. 

I don't care about the mockeries, the cell, the chains, the sleepless nights, the lack of food. If that makes them feel in power they can have it, I couldn't care less. The thing that gets to me is loneliness. I miss having someone to talk to, to laugh with, even to disagree with, I miss being dressed and undressed, having my beautiful hair brushed, being held, patted, stroked, cuddled, touched in any way. I crave human touch; I need it as much as I need the air I breathe, I have always had.

But I have lost so many people. Being loved by me is a curse; each and every time I get close to someone he is taken away from me. Robert and Michael had to flee England, the Appellants executed Simon and so many others, Anne died from plague, Bushy and Green were tortured and murdered... And not while ago it had been Edward's turn.

You must be wondering how I do know that... Actually you are wondering how I know that. And... let me see... you feel sorry for me... you feel sorry because you think I am a dead man. No need to blush or to deny it. I can hear you, I can hear your thoughts, I can hear you thinking. Beware!

Well, of course it is a secret and of course you haven't heard about it. What did you expect? People have been hanged and burnt for less! And let me tell you right away it is a rather useless gift, much less useful than people would imagine. Very few people know about this: my mother, Anne and maybe a couple more. I used to have terrible headaches when I was young. My mother finally figured it out. I learnt to shut my mind to other people's thoughts. What a relief! Sometimes, when playing with other kids, I would take a sneak peek to win. It can be very convenient, when playing hide and seek for example. Then, I became the king and the few times I was allowed to play with them the other kids would let me win anyway... 

You are wondering how I ended up here while I could read Bolingbroke's mind. As I told you earlier, mind reading is not a very useful gift. People minds are so messy and disorganised, there is seldom one clear thought emerging, it is rather like a bundle of threads, a zillion thoughts swirling around, bumping into each other, fighting to stay on top, not to be forgotten or neglected, with no time agenda at all. I had known for a while that Bolingbroke envied my throne, who didn't, but I could not predict he would act out his thoughts. I am the rightful king, I have been chosen, how was I to guess that men could dictate their wills to God?

Mind reading is how I learnt about Edward. For the first time in my life my gift has been useful. I listen to my guards’ thoughts. Nothing very exciting but it helps me keeping in touch with time and reality and allows me to evade from this horrid cell. This is how I learnt that there had been a plan to overthrow Bolingbroke and to put me back on the throne, that the plot had been uncovered and that the conspirators had been tortured and executed. No names have been mentioned, but, knowing Edward as I do, I am sure he got involved. And now he is dead... because of me... another name to add to this endless list...

My guards are like you, you know, they are wondering why Bolingbroke keeps me alive. My guess is that I won't be allowed to live much longer. I have already told you, I am surprised nothing hasn't been attempted yet. Strangely enough, I am in peace with the thought of dying. I just hope it will not be painful. 

Now, go away please, let me dream of my favorite ghosts.

....

That morning Richard woke up shivering, an intense cold penetrating him. He gradually started perceiving sorrow, a deep black sorrow and a feeling of profound despair. Richard sat down, tried to bring his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in an effort to quell the shudders and regain control of himself. 

When he managed to calm down, he realised strong voices were being heard from somewhere above his head. It was highly unusual and Richard strained an ear to figure out was going on.

"I have to see the prisoner."  
"Of course you have."  
"It is a matter of utmost importance."  
"Could you be more specific?"  
"Absolutely not. I just have to see him."

All of a sudden, Richard recognised Edward's voice. So he wasn't dead! Edward was alive!! Edward was still alive!!! Probably Bolingbroke had spared his life to please his uncle, the Duke of York. What a relief! Edward was still alive, he was fine and he was there to see him. 

"I really have to see him."  
"You said so before."  
"It is the king's order."  
"That is what you pretend but you have no proof. We know who you are..."  
"I'm on a secret mission."  
"Yeah, right."

It was indeed Edward who was upstairs negotiating with the guards, trying to convince them he was not there to set Richard free. Quite the opposite. When Richard had been deposed Edward thought the worst thing ever had happened, that he had hit the bottom. He now realised he wasn't even halfway there. He actually missed that time. Setting aside the fact that Bolingbroke had seized the throne, he had never been so close to Richard and he had been able to reveal the true nature of his feelings. But things had kept getting worse and worse.

For starters, he had had to kneel at Bolingbroke's feet and swear allegiance to the new king, Henry IV. The plot to overthrow Bolingbroke had brought some comfort but that did not last. The duke of York, his father, his own father, found out about it and informed Bolingbroke. Everybody involved had been executed. No exactly everybody, he had not. Instead of being left to mourn in peace, that had happened. Sometimes Edward wondered where he found the strength to keep going on... 

Downstairs, Richard opened his mind to Edward's thoughts. He was so happy Edward was fine. Actually, fine wasn't exactly the right word, Edward was a mess. It was his grief that had overwhelmed Richard earlier. But at least he was not dead with his head on a spike. It was selfish but Richard could not bear to have any more deaths on his conscience, enough beloved ones had been slaughtered for his sake, for being loyal to the rightful king, he needed no more. 

After a short outbreak of pure joy, Richard concentrated again on Edward's thoughts and feelings and he understood why Edward was drowning in despair. Indeed, Bolingbroke had spared Edward's life but at what cost... To Richard the deal was absolutely worth it, but he knew it would destroy Edward irretrievably. Poor Edward...

Edward, Duke of Aumerle, was so pure; his place was definitely not in a royal court. He had always been very fond of Richard. It was so obvious. Richard had always known and he often used to gently tease him about it. However, he had been completely oblivious of his own feelings towards his cousin. Quite ironic isn't it?

At Flint castle they had kissed for the first time. When the duke of Northumberland had left and they were on their own. Richard had leaned toward Edward and kissed him, a shy and hesitant kiss. He still wondered why. Was he seeking comfort, love, pleasure? None of these answers seemed satisfying. But it felt right at that time. Edward had kissed him back, a long, passionate kiss. Desire surged through Richard's body at the memory of the few nights they had shared. Edward had insisted on staying with Richard all the way from Flint castle to London, till he was thrown in the Tower of London, and Richard had drawn much strength and determination from his presence on his side.

Richard started talking to Edward in his head. He knew it was absolutely pointless, that Edward could not hear his thoughts. But it was the least he could do. He tried to soothe his pain and comfort him.

Meanwhile, the guards tried to figure out how safe it was to let Edward in and he had been left alone. Coming there had required him gathering all his strength and determination and shutting his mind and his heart. But once there, left on his own, he could not resist. He had sworn himself he wouldn't. He knew it would only make things more difficult. But still, he could not resist the temptation. So he opened his mind to Richard.

Edward had been mind reading for a long time now. He had never discussed it with anyone. Instead of using it, he preferred ignoring it. It made him feel weird and uncomfortable. It was one more thing that prevented him from fitting in in the king's entourage. Anyway, people's thoughts were utterly distracting so he would always keep his mind shut. Almost always. Edward cherished every bit of Richard and when he was around him he was always wide open to anything Richard would give away: a look, a smile, a touch and, of course, his thoughts. He could stay in a corner for hours, listening to Richard thoughts. They were unique. As he was.

Edward could not resist the attraction. Especially knowing it might be his last chance. So he opened his mind to Richard thoughts. After a couple of seconds Edward almost collapsed. It was Richard! Richard was in his head!! Richard was actually talking to him!!! How was that possible? Was it just a coincidence? Was just Richard thinking of him at that precise moment or... He had never even dreamt of it in his wildest dreams.

_"Richard? My lord?"_  
_"My dear Edward! You can hear me?"_  
_"Richard! Oh Richard!! I do hear you. Is this real? Are you really talking to me?"_  
_"Yes my dear cousin, who else could it be?"_  
_"Oh Richard... I had no idea..."_  
_"Me neither. About you I mean. Not actually something you go around chatting about... Always thought it came from my mother's side but maybe not after all. Most useless gift ever if you ask me."_  
_"Richard..."_  
_"I am so glad you are here my dear friend."_  
_"But Richard..."_  
_"I know Edward, I know. I know why you are here. Remember: mind reading. But that is fine by me. I could not wish for any better way."_  
_"..."_ Edward felt helpless, he had not seen Richard for months and now he could not utter a single word.  
_"It is not your fault my dear cousin. Of course Bolingbroke, sorry the 'king', gave me his word he would not harm me but, I can assure you, he never intended to keep his promise. I am so very glad you came. I have missed you so much. I thought you were dead."_  
_"Oh Richard..."_  
_"So tell me, what is your plan?"_  
_"... er.... You don't want to know... The guards are coming back."_

"We have decided that we cannot let you in," said the taller guard. "However, you can come back tomorrow when our captain will be here," added the smaller one. Edward did not insist any more. He was worn out and his determination had abandoned him a long time ago. Had they allowed him to see Richard he wouldn't have been able to do anything. 

_"I am leaving now my lord. They won't let me see you. I will try again tomorrow."_  
_"Edward I need a favour, one last favour."_  
_"Whatever you want!"_  
_"I would like poison..."_  
_"..."_  
_"Now go my sweet Edward. And don't be sad. I will see you tomorrow."_

The next morning Edward came back to Pomfret castle. The guards he met the day before were nowhere to be seen but there was a group of several men waiting for him. Edward felt slightly worried at their sight. Were they there to arrest him? Would he need to be more explicit about his presence at Pomfret castle? The man which seemed to be in charge approached Edward and led him towards Richard's dungeon right away.

"Will you need any assistance?" the man asked. Edward was aghast at this thought. "I will be fine," he mumbled. The man led the way to Richard's cell. He released him from his chains, hanged the torch he was holding on the wall. "We will be outside..." he said as he was leaving. 

Edward was horrified at the sight of Richard. He was not at all prepared to see him in this condition. Richard had always been slender; but now his once graceful and alluring body was all skin and bones and he could barely stand. Edward just stood there, frozen, unable to utter a word, unable to make a move. Should he have brought food? Why on earth hadn't he thought of that earlier? Should he hug Richard? Could he kiss him? 

"Edward!" Richard welcomed him smiling happily. "Am I that dreadful? Are you afraid I will crumble if you touch me?". "No, of course not!" Edward, blushing, rushed towards Richard and embraced him tightly. "You are such a bad liar my dear cousin," he replied with a grin and kissed him tenderly. Edward kept Richard in his arms for a long while, holding his emaciated body tightly against his, like if he might vanish, Richard stroking Edward's hair.

Eventually Edward felt Richard's knees yield. "I am sorry Richard. Are you all right?" he asked worryingly. He took his cloak off, set it on the ground and laid Richard down. "I am fine Edward. Really," Richard answered. "Now, don't just stand there, come here, next to me!" he added a bit impatiently.

Edward lay down next to Richard. He had spent the previous night thinking about that moment, what he would say to Richard, what he would do and now nothing was going according to the plan. Richard's presence so close to him was awakening feelings he would rather not even think about. How was it even possible? He was here to kill the love of his life and his body was reacting like this... He felt completely betrayed.

Dragging Edward closer to him, Richard murmured in his ear "You are overthinking my dear Edward. You always do." Edward's eyes widened in surprise. Richard laughed gently. He trailed a finger along Edward's jaw and kissed him until they were both out of breath. This shook off Edward's scruples. He kissed Richard fiercely his hands fighting with his shirt...

A while later Edward was still trying to recover. Richard, his head on Edward's arm, had curled against him and seemed to have drifted to sleep. He was still so beautiful. With his free hand Edward was slightly caressing Richard's body, trying not to disturb his sleep.

Eventually, Richard awoke. "It is so good to be in your arms Edward," he said smiling to him. They cuddled in silence for a long moment, daydreaming, taking pleasure in each other's presence. Finally Richard broke the silence. "Do you have it?" he asked. Edward unwrapped the small package he had taken out of his sleeve earlier. "They told me it would be painless, but it will take some time. A sip should be enough," he said handling a tiny flask to Richard. The flask contained a beautiful golden liquid, how very appropriate thought Richard. He took the flask and drunk all of the liquid at once, until the last drop, like if he was afraid Edward would drink whatever was left. "Don't be sad my sweet Edward, smile for me," said Richard stroking Edward's cheek to wipe a tear running down from his eye. "Come on now, hold me tight in your arms, there is no other place I want to be." 

Edward snuggled Richard in his arms. He could not think of anything appropriate to say and keeping his tears away required all his concentration. Instead he took out a small brush from the package he had brought and started untangling Richard's locks and brushing his hair delicately. "You are a treasure my faithful Edward."

After a while, way too soon as far as Edward was concerned, Richard lifted his eyes to meet Edward's "I think I am falling asleep..." He smiled at Edward and kissed him tenderly "Goodbye my beloved Edward." His regular breath slowed gently until it stopped completely.

Now Edward could let his pain burst and his grief overwhelm him. He clutched Richard's body tightly and cried.

After several hours there was a hand on his shoulder. "You should leave now." Edward hugged Richard's body one last time; he planted one last soft kiss on his forehead and left in the night without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Bolingbroke had spared Edward's life but at what cost: Richard guesses that Bolingbroke has asked Edward to kill him as a proof of his loyalty. While writing this work, I read angevin2's amazing fic "The kindest use a knife" and I adopted the point of view she develops, ie Exton manipulates Edward and has him killing Richard. Later on the group of men waiting for Edward are Exton's men.


End file.
